User blog:TomWellingishot/Rise of Superman
The theme song for this series is Letters to God, Part II ''by Angels and Airwaves. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5qoCle_5y8 ﻿ Episodes '''Season 11, Episode 1: Revolution - '''It is 2020. Clark zooms to his and Lois' apartment to find her holding a pregnancy test. ''"Lois, what is going on?" ''he asks, surprised. ''"Remember when we consummated our marriage?' ''Lois replies, her hand resting on her belly. ''"Clark, I've been showing the symptoms of a possible pregnancy." '' Clark is about to reply when Conner comes in. "''Conner, what're you doing here?" '' ''"Well, excuse me for interrupting you and Lois!" Conner says, irritated. "I came to tell you that Lex is somehow regaining his memories." ''' Lois is shocked at this. "Didn't Tess wipe all his memories before she died?" '' ''"She did. I have no idea how Lex is even pulling this off," ''he responds. ''"I think it's Summerholt. He tried the same thing years ago," ''Clark speaks up. ''"Conner, could you stay with Lois until I'm back? She should stay under supervision until we know for sure if she's pregnant." '' ''"Smallville, I'll be fine!" ''she insists. ''"Just go." ''Clark leaves for the Daily Planet and bumps into Chloe, who is upset about something. ''"Clark, I heard about Lex. I've a lead about what's going on, and once he regains his memory, he's going to ruin everything. Rumors have been swirling that LexCorp may soon 'buy' Metropolis, which has got to be part some bigger plan," ''she says, and Clark is stunned. Buy Metropolis? That is new even for him. ''"Chloe, he's rebuilding 33.1. I saw some files in his laptop about that last year," ''he informs her, and the building suddenly shakes. It shakes again before they can get their bearings, and the roof - already full of cracks from the impact of the "so-called earthquake" - comes down on them. Meanwhile, back in the apartment, Lois lay down on the couch. "Hey, Conner. Can you get me -" She is cut off by sudden nausea, and vomits into the bucket he has supplied for her. He comes back with the test, grinning from ear to ear. ''"Lois, the test is positive. You're about to become a mother." ''Tears of bliss burn in her eyes and fall down her cheeks, and she reaches for the remote. She clicks on the TV, and her tears of joy soon turn to horror as she sees the ruins of the Daily Planet. Most of the buildings had been wrecked in the "earthquake," but the sturdiest - including her apartment - had survived relatively unscathed. ''"What happened?" she asks. "The beginning of Lex's plan," ''he says. "''Mia told me that he'd try to scare the city before trying to buy it. He planted a bomb on the roof. It sets off two explosions." '' Clark could barely see through the cloud of dust, his ears ringing. ''"Chloe?" he shouts, surprised to feel the stomach-churning, agonizingly painful effect of kryptonite. "I'm over here!" her muffled voice cries out. "I'm pinned underneath a boulder!" '' ''"Chloe, the bomb was made of meteor rock. I can't get you out of -" '' ''"TRY!" ''she yells. Clark gives in and struggles to push the boulder off her, beads of sweat pouring down his body. He feels guilty about it, but he finds himself wishing Lana were here to help the situation. She had superpowers but wasn't Kryptonian; she was fused with the Prometheus suit. All of a sudden, the boulder comes off Chloe. Clark looks up to see a teen girl standing in front of him. ''"Hello, Father," the girl says. Season 11, Episode 2: Victoria - ''"Who are you?" Clark demands, noticing the Legion ring on the girl's finger. ''"I am Victoria. Victoria Lane-Kent," ''she replies. ''"I'm the daughter of you and Lois." ''Chloe is stunned by this revelation, but focuses again and throws away the kryptonite harming Clark. ''"You're a human-Kryptonian hybrid?" ''she asks, awestruck. Victoria nods, and shows them her Legion ring. ''"I was recruited by the Legion when I turned 16. Now, in 2020, I am nothing more than a fetus. Father, I've had glimpses of the years ahead for our family." ''Clark is visibly shocked at this news, and she continues: ''"Mother dies at Lex's hand, and you aren't able to stop it." ''He is distraught at this; Lois Lane - his true love, his soulmate and wife - could not be murdered! He wouldn't allow it, not ever! After his previous relationships with Alicia Baker, Kyla Willowbrook and Lana Lang, he had finally found true love in Lois. The thought of having to live without her is unbearable! Devastated, he speeds off and Victoria chases after him. He goes to his apartment to see Lois laying on the couch with Conner by his side. ''"Hey, Clark," ''Lois groans. ''"Lois, this is our daughter," ''Clark tells her, gesturing to the young woman beside him. ''"Victoria." ''His wife goes pale with shock and is speechless. ''"I am from the future," ''Victoria tells her mother. ''"I didn't come to 2020 to socialize, Mother. I came here because you and Father need my help." '' ''"Help with what?" ''Clark snaps, furious. ''"You tell me that Lois will die, and then we need your help? What is going on, Victoria?" '' ''"I can't explain, Father," ''she says firmly. ''"I apologize for causing you the distress I did earlier, but you'll need me. We'll need each other to protect one another." ''Lois is becoming increasingly ill at ease, and then attempts to wipe it off her face. ''"Leave now," ''Clark orders Victoria, and she superspeeds off. Lois gets to her feet and begins to laugh with joy. ''"Oh my God, Clark!" ''she exclaims. ''"I just felt a kick!" ''Clark is worried about this; his child was developing at a very fast rate. For all he knows, the pregnancy could be a huge threat to Lois' life. ''"Lois," ''he says slowly, "''how've you been holding up? I mean, it was only hours ago when the test resulted in positive and now Victoria's already kicking." '' "Stop being such a worrier, Smallville," she counters. ''"I've always wanted to be a mother - I just didn't expect to get pregnant now." "I'm not being a worrier! I am happy for you and your pregnancy; I'm just worried that this pregnancy may be a risk to your life." '' ''"Okay, Clark," ''Lois says reassuringly, "''you aren't going to lose me. I promise - no matter what our daughter says, we'll be together...always and forever." She tenderly kisses him, and they embrace. Clark, however, isn't reassured. 'Season 11, Episode 3: Revelation - '''Mia goes to the Kent farm to find Clark, Lois, Oliver and Victoria in a discussion. ''"You wanted to see me, Ollie?" ''she says. Lois is uncomfortable with Mia's presence, given their last encounter. ''"We needed to see you, Mia," ''Victoria informs her. ''"Just who the hell are you?!" ''Mia demands, having never met her. Clark and Lois' daughter speeds over to her so their faces are only inches apart. ''"I am Victoria Lane-Kent," ''she tells her, her voice harder than steel. She is about to continue when Clark steps between the two women. "''There is no need to lose your temper with Mia. She's on our side, Victoria," ''he explains, startled to see that his daughter is distrustful towards their ally. "Vic, trust me. She's with us." She visibly calms down. ''"Why are we all here?" '' ''"We know what LexCorp allegedly did to the Daily Planet," ''Lois began. ''"He blew it up as to spread fear throughout Metropolis, yet he wants to 'buy' the city. We just have no idea why he'd want to do that. We've Chloe in Star City trying to hack into LexCorp's mainframe even as we speak." '' ''"You have yet to tell me why the hell I'm here, Oliver," ''a frustrated Mia said. ''"Mia, you're here because I believe you're ready to join the League," ''he told her, leaving her shocked. She was speechless. "Join the League?" she asked. "Mia, you're ready," Oliver insisted. "You've been contributing to the League in one way or another for the past 2 years." "Oliver, what the hell -" Clark's wife said, only to be cut off by Oliver. "Lois, she's just as valuable to this team as Clark is," he told her. "Just trust me on this one." "Are we going to need Conner?" Clark asked. "No," Victoria replied. "For this mission, we're going to need ''experienced ''Kryptonians. He's still struggling with his heat vision." Mia felt uncomfortable at this mention; she knew full well that Conner was in love with her. "You know, Vic," she said. "He could be as valuable an asset as Clark is." "Shut up, bitch," she snapped, and sped off, leaving the rest of the group confused. Why was she so hostile towards Mia, who was fighting on their side? It made no sense, unless she knew something they didn't. "Anyway," Oliver continued, "one of us needs to get through LexCorp's tight security and get into Lex's files to get some answers about why he's rebooting 33.1. The place is more than likely filled with kryptonite, and we can't risk Clark's life on that possibility." "I'll do it," Lois spoke up, shocking the rest of them. "I infiltrated Air Force One two years ago when Apokolips was about to crash into the Earth; it should be a snap getting in LexCorp." "Lois, one cannot simply walk into LexCorp. Not unless you're an employee," Clark pointed out. "Clark, someone needs to get in," his wife said. "I don't want to sit on the sidelines; I want to be in the game. I'm a member of the League now." Oliver nodded in agreement. "She's right. Clark, if anyone is to get in, it's Lois. She's infiltrated more places than databases that Chloe has hacked as Watchtower!" "When are we going to get in?" Lois queried. "Tonight at sundown," Clark answered. "Lois, please, be careful tonight." "Smallville, I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Trust me on this." "Victoria told me that you die at Lex's hand!" he said. "Then let me die, Clark," Lois responded. "You can't save everyone." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and Clark pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss was different than any other they'd shared; he just knew that this would be the last time he'd see her before Lex killed her. They broke apart, and Lois said, "I love you, Clark Kent." "I love you, Lois Lane," he replied, a sudden tsunami of emotion striking him. His voice broke; these past 2 years of their marriage had left him believing she was his soulmate, but his daughter's prophecy of her death had shaken his world to the core, even more so than Jonathan Kent's death. He sped off, leaving Lois alone. What would happen to Clark after she was dead? She knew he'd be absolutely devastated, but would he turn his back against humanity? Quickly, she shook off the thought. She knew her husband well enough that he would not become his own greatest enemy. Her friends and family would be crushed, but she knew full well that Lex had an intense, murderous and lustful desire for her ever since his marriage to Lana Lang fell apart. "Goodbye, Clark," she whispered, and a single tear ran down her face and she headed off to LexCorp. "Victoria, do you know something about Mia that you're not telling us?" Clark asked his daughter. "You have no reason to be hostile towards her." "I'm intuitive, Father," she said angrily, "and the thoughts I'm picking up from her aren't all that fluffy. She's up to something." "She's Oliver's apprentince," he retorted. "She'd never betray us." "Believe what you will," Victoria snarled, "but I know you're wrong." She supersped off, leaving Clark fuming and confused. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Lois, only to get a voicemail. His stomach dropped; he knew full well where she was. He sped off to LexCorp, where he heard a piercing scream. "LOIS!" he shouted, and superleapt to the highest floor where his wife was. He burst into the room to find Lex holding a kryptonite dagger to Lois's throat. "Kal-El," Lex said calmly. "I never thought I'd see you here." "Get the hell away from my wife," Clark said heatedly. He refused to let his daughter's prophecy of Lois' death come to pass. "Or what?" Lex shot back. "Your precious little daughter came here earlier, and right now she's drowning in a kryptonite tank." Clark, infuriated, charged at Lex but doubled over once he felt the kryptonite. He heard some gurgling many rooms away, and he followed his instinct and rushed inside. Inside the tank, filled with kryptonite water, was a bound and gagged Victoria. On impulse, Clark melted the tank with his heat vision, causing the kryptonite water to pour out. He drew near his daughter, ignoring the effects of the kryptonite, and slid the gag out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, and he managed to drag her away from the water. "Father...," she began, but before she could finish what she was saying, he sped off to save Lois. Instead, he found Lex holding her in a choke-hold. She was losing a severe amount of blood, and was unconscious. He'd been cutting and slashing her while he'd been saving Victoria, and it appeared as if she had put up a good fight; his eye was black and his face was covered in bruises. Clark shot a ray of heat vision at Lex's kryptonite dagger, and he immediately dropped it, his hand burned by the heat. He took this opportunity, and snatched Lois into his arms and sped off to MetGen. "Mrs. Lane-Kent will have to stay in intensive care for several days," said the doctor. "She is in terrible condition right now. You're lucky that she was still alive when you got to her." Clark met Victoria's eyes and she gave him the slightest nod; there was something she had to tell him. "Is she going to make it?" "She will be fine, Mr. Kent," he answered. Clark and his daughter entered the room and she said, "Father, you saved Lois." "Yes," he said. "She will never die!" "I'm terribly sorry," Victoria replied. "I've foreseen it. You may have saved Mother today, but one of these days ''you won't be able to save her. No matter what you do, she will die eventually." 'Season 11, Episode 4: Return - '''Clark tried to force his daughter's words of from his mind as he soared above Metropolis; he could not live without Lois. After his relationship with Lana had fallen apart, he couldn't afford to lose her as well. ''You have changed fate before, ''he told himself, ''and this is no different than when the Legion said I had to kill Chloe. ''It was entirely his fault that his wife was in the hospital, as Lex knew that Lois was his greatest weakness. He had almost lost his daughter as well; she would have drowned in the tank filled with kryptonite water had he not arrived when he had. However, he just could not understand why she had other special abilities, all of which were not Kryptonian. Unless she had been exposed to kryptonite before her birth, the origin of her powers were a mystery. Clark landed at his apartment to find Victoria clutching her head, screaming and sobbing in pain. "Victoria, are you okay?" he asked, superspeeding up to her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she mumbled, "Death...destruction...spirit...Mother." It suddenly hit him; she was having a vision. "Tell me, what do you see?" Clark said firmly, yet gently. He was just as frightened as his daughter was. Her eyes rolled foward, so now she was looking at him. "Father, it's so terrible," she wept hysterically. "A dark spirit came to Earth, and..." Her voice caught on a sob; he had a feeling that this wasn't the Silver Banshee. "What happened to Lois?" Clark demanded. Victoria shook her head, her face strewn with tears, and looked away before speeding off. He could faintly hear her sobs as she left, and he knew what she had seen. Whatever spirit had come had killed Lois. There had to be something he could do to save her, no matter what Victoria said. Lois meant too much to him. There were 3 knocks at the door, and Clark sped over and opened it to reveal - "Pete?" he exclaimed. "Hey, bro," Pete Ross greeted him. "What're you doing here?" Clark asked, still absorbing the fact that Pete was at his doorstep. "I thought you moved." He eyed Clark's wedding ring. "You got married? Congratulations, Clark. I'm sure you and Lana are raising a happy family." "I didn't marry Lana, Pete," he clarified. "I married Lois Lane, and she is pregnant right now." Pete just stared at him in shock. "I thought Kryptonians were infertile when it comes to sleeping with humans," Pete said. "My wife is pregnant, so Kryptonians are fertile when it comes to humans," Clark told him. "Pete, it's been over between me and Lana for twelve years. She left Smallville in 2008." "She did?" he asked. "Why?" "Lex," Clark said shortly. He didn't want to talk about how his relationship with Lana came to a tragic end; he was no longer crippled by his loss, but Lana was a sensitive subject given his marriage to Lois. "Pete, why are you really here?" "I wanted to see you again," he answered. "Why else? You're the Man of St-" "Be quiet!" Clark hissed. "Nobody knows except you, Lana, Lois and the League. It should stay that way, Pete." "When you say Lois, you mean the Lois Lane who won the Pulitzer award for her interview with Superman?" Pete pressed. Clark nodded in confirmation and added, "Lois is hospitalized at the moment, but I think she is well enough to talk with us. Do you want to come?" Pete shook his head. "I want to see Chloe," he said. "She's in Star City," Clark informed him. His intuition was telling him that there was something fishy about Pete's return, but he just could not put his finger on it. He sped off to Watchtower to find Victoria and Oliver in discussion. "Clark," Oliver greeted him. "Your daughter just hacked into Pete's laptop, and it's not pretty." "How did you -" he began. "I don't have to have his laptop with me to do it, Father," Victoria said icily. "You can't trust him." "Victoria, this is Pete Ross - my best friend!" Clark protested. "He wouldn't do anything that would betray my trust." She supersped over to him, and their faces were only inches apart. "You're delusional to think you can trust him after what Oliver and I found," she snarled. "He's working for the now rebooted Checkmate. Waller survived Zod's attack; she's been recruiting people for eleven years." Clark paced about Watchtower, trying to absorb what he was being told. Peter Ross, his best friend, was a mole. "Clark?" Oliver asked, concerned. When Clark looked up at him, he looked so furious that he could have easily been Bizarro or Clark Luthor. He needed to talk to his wife about Pete's deception to see what she would do about such a thing. He sped off to MetGen and went into Lois' room. To his relief, she was conscious. "Clark, it's nice to see you," she said. "I've missed you." Clark smiled, and went over to her. He cradled her face in his palm and gently kissed her. They broke apart and Lois grinned at her husband. "Lois, Pete's back," he said. "He is?" Lois asked. "It'd be nice to meet him." Clark paced about the room, and she could tell he was upset about something. "Smallville, are you okay?" she queried. "No," Clark answered. "Victoria and Oliver just learned that he is a mole working for Checkmate. I just can't turn my back on Pete, Lois. I don't know what to do about this." Lois gazed at him sympathetically. She always gave him advice when he needed it, but she had nothing to say that would help him in these circumstances. Clark's cell phone rang and he answered it, knowing it was Pete. All of a sudden, he heard a high-pitched ringing. He dropped his phone, clutching his head in pain. ''Jor-El, ''he thought, irritated. He flew to the Fortress and Jor-El spoke. "Kal-El," he began, "I am very proud of you, my son, but you ''cannot ''let your human emotions cloud your judgement." "Jor-El, what the hell is going on?!" Clark demanded. "Why did you summon me here? To lecture me?" "I brought you here to warn you of an imminent danger to Earth," the AI responded. "The Spirit of Vengeance, otherwise known as the Spectre, is coming." '''Season 11, Episode 5: Fire + Ice -' 'Season 11, Episode 6: Deus Ex Machina, Part 1 -' 'Season 11, Episode 7: Deus Ex Machina, Part 2 -' 'Season 11, Episode 8: Deus Ex Machina, Part 3 -' 'Season 11, Episode 9: Deus Ex Machina, Part 4 - ' 'Season 11, Episode 10: Aftermath - ' 'Season 11, Episode 11: Stairway to the Skies - ' 'Season 11, Episode 12: Reincarnation - ' 'Season 11, Episode 13: Shayera - ' 'Season 11, Episode 14: Inception - ' 'Season 11, Episode 15: War - ' 'Season 11, Episode 16: Doppelganger - ' 'Season 11, Episode 17: Carry on Wayward Son - ' 'Season 11, Episode 18: Goodbye - ' 'Season 11, Episode 19: Watchtower - ' 'Season 11, Episode 20: The Siege, Part 1 - ' 'Season 11, Episode 21: The Siege, Part 2 - ' 'Season 11, Episode 22: The Siege, Part 3 - ' Category:Blog posts